Trust Games: Truth or Dare
by Ninjapotato
Summary: "Now, in order to try and improve your behavior, we are going to play a group game in order to help you take out you anger on others in a non-violent way and release any grudges you have against each other. We are going to play-"Gin did a drum roll on the arm of his seat with his hands. "-Truth or Dare."
1. Drum Roll, Please

**Warnings: **More shameful language than you can shake a stick at

**Disclaimer: **See profile.

Takes place in the "Imperfect Image" universe, but instead of being in the second person, it'll be in the third, and she'll be named Haruna, meaning distant springtime. Here, she also an Espada, but is also Nnoitora's fraccione since she's still 2 ranks lower than him. If you want the description of what she looks like, look at chapter 2, because I'm not going to explain much.

I know I should be updating said story, but I'm super late and I'm in a little rut, so I was hoping a fun little one-shot would help me get out of it. And I haven't actually written anything completely fun. The stories I've written are about one-sided and unrequited love, near rape, and a GrimmUlqui mini-fic that was so saccharinely sweet during which I could feel myself getting cavities from just writing it. So here's something I can have a little fun with.

I'm so accustomed to naturally writing in the second person point of view that I've had to stop myself _several _times to remind myself the I'm not supposed to be writing in the 2nd person, so please forgive me if I accidently have the word "you" instead of "she". But if I find any, or someone tells me about on that I missed then I'll edit it out.

I was also thinking about putting this in I.I. itself, but I won't be able to write it for a while because I'm in a serious part right now. So I got impatient and decided to write it separately!

Enjoy!

**XxXxX**

She woke up to the sound of an alarm clock blaring on her bedside table. Not yet opening her eyes, she very carefully shut it off. In the past, the sound of the object combined with the fact that she was just too tired to care had resulted in several of her alarm clocks being broken. This meant she had to go get another one from the human world, which she was usually too busy to do.

She rolled over to her side, finally peeling her eyes open to see the time- 6:15. Way too early to wake up after a long night of finishing up several experiments. She had only gotten to sleep at one in the morning last night. Damn Aizen and his early morning meetings...

The meeting began at 6:45, so she had a large enough time span to take her time in getting ready and grabbing something quick from the kitchen; it wouldn't do to have her stomach growling in the middle of the meeting. That had happened once at the time when she had just become the Septima, and _damn _was it an extremely unpleasant situation.

She hadn't eaten anything on the morning that had happened because she wasn't completely used to the schedule, or even the whole meeting system in general yet. So _right _in the middle of Aizen giving a lecture about changing the shade of his pink obi 2 shades darker and its "symbolization", her stomach went off like a mini firecracker. Everyone, including Aizen, immediately turned to her and she blanched, barely even able to squeak out an "I apologize. Please forgive me Aizen-sama." while planning out her last words. Though, very luckily for her, Aizen just continued with the meeting as if the incident hadn't happened.

After that, she had always made sure to eat something decent before any and every meeting. Also because a hungry Haruna is an irritable Haruna. Hunger and fatigue don't mix well for an irritable Haruna. She decided to prepare and eat quickly so that she would be able to get to the meeting room early and possibly get a few extra minutes of sleep in. Heading from the kitchen to the meeting room, she opened the door to find the room to be mostly empty except for a small, quiet figure reading a book at the front end of the right-hand side of the large white table. It was the Cuarto, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

She drowsily made her way over to her seat on the table, between her hidden lover Grimmjow and her younger brother Szayel, though both seats currently empty.

"Good morning, Ulquiorra-sama." She said, slurred from fatigue. He didn't make a noise of acknowledgment, not even looking up from his book. She knew, she could easily tell that he disliked her more than the other Espada. Even though he dislikes the majority of the Espada, she didn't have a clue as why to why she got extra hatred. Did he have a sexist thing like Nnoitora going on where he just hated all women, but only expressed to those lower than him? Nah, he doesn't express anything. Maybe he's just jealous that she's faster than he is. That's a fair possibility. Maybe he doesn't like the fact that she's so much younger than everyone else. Ulquiorra was previously the youngest person to ever become an Espada, at about 1700 years old, about 17 in human years. But _she_ became the Septima at 1457 years old, 14 and a half in human years (you get the system. 100 hollow years= 1 human year). Now Ulquiorra is now 23 years old, and she is just past 15. Grimmjow was now 3rd youngest at currently at 26. He and Haruna were in a "secret relationship" of sorts. And you might be thinking "Haruna and Grimmjow are together?! But they're over 10 human years apart!" Well, it's a good thing for them that age really doesn't matter as long as you're over at least 200. Under that age, you're pretty much still a stupid noob. So maybe Ulquiorra just hates her because she's too young and will probably screw something up pretty badly. Eh, who knows what the emocarr thinks or feels, or even_ if _he feels.

She plopped down on the seat diagonal from Ulquiorra's seat unceremoniously, and in all essence passed out. She knew that she would be woken up before the meeting started because the amount noise that Grimmjow and Nnoitora make on their entrance is enough to wake someone in a coma.

And sure enough, the storm of loud feet and raucous laughter sounded as the door opened, revealing 2 figures, one muscular and the other lithe and tall. Nnoitora and Grimmjow.

It was amusing how much friendship they found in each other, even after the incident with Kurosaki. You know, Nnoi' almost killing Grimmjow. But they got past that somehow. They began as drinking buddies, and eventually became the best of friends! See? Amusing. I know you're laughing. Nice to have a small mutual circle of friends sometimes.

Everyone one-by-one quickly took their seats. Everyone knew that we had about 10 minutes before the meeting would start; Aizen always liked to give them a little time to "converse among themselves" while they were all gathered at once. Only this time, 3 people were missing- Barragan, Aaronierro, and Yammy. They were on a mission somewhere, so they couldn't participate in the meeting today. Lucky bastards.

Grimmjow and Nnoitora exchanged mischievous glances, and immediately turned to Ulquiorra.

(Key- Nnoitora, **Grimmjow, **_Ulquiorra, _**Haruna)**

"Hey Ulqui-chaaaaan!"

"**How's lil' Ulqui been doin'?"**

"_Address me by those trashy nicknames again and I will not hesitate to rip your tongues out of your throats."_

"I bet you can't!"

"_And what leads you to believe that?"_

"**Because Haruna's faster than ya'!"**

"**Oh no, do **_**not**_** get me involved in this."**

"Yea, and she'll kick yer' ass if you try anythin'!"

"_Trash such as yourselves will never be able to "kick my ass" if you tied both my arms behind my back."_

"**Wanna test it?"**

"Haruna, go tie him up!"

She was beginning to get tired of these antics. **"Go do it yourself, pussy. Or are you too frightened to even lay a finger on the "Mighty Cuarto"?"**

"**Ha! She said it, pussy!"**

"I wouldn't be talking, **pussy **cat!"

"**Well your mom's a pussy, just like you! And at least **_**my **_**fraccione don't insult me, even though for **_**some**_** people it's true!"**

"**Your fraccione are dead, Grimmjow."**

"**That's not important! And at least my fraccione used to read the reports I gave them!"**

"What? Haruna?! How could you not read them? How do you ever know what's happening then?!"

"**Tesla tells me so that I don't have to bother with it."**

"B- Bother with it?! I put heartfelt time and effort into those reports so that my fraccione can be well informed! How can you not read it?!"

"**Because they're always just **_**so damn long**_**!"**

"**That's what she said!"**

"_That __**is **__what she said," _(Ulquiorra really doesn't catch on to those kinds of sexual innuendos)

The ramblings were about to escalate further, but Aizen finally walked into the room, about to start the meeting.

'_Thank freaking God, that was torture.'_

Everyone had settled down into their seats along with Aizen, as tea was served quickly by low-level numeros.

"Good morning my Espada."

'_Sure it is.'_

"It has come to my attention that we have not been getting along very well. I realize that we do not get along well in the first place, but things have been getting much worse. For example, Grimmjow, it is not okay to wrap every single last thing in Ulquiorra's room with clear plastic wrap just because he took the last of the Fruity Pebbles™. Nnoitora, you are not allowed to wax the floors of Szayel Aporro's laboratory for the sole purpose of having him slip in order to kick him in his nether regions."

"Not like he has any."

Grimmjow and Nnoitora looked at each and shared a few snickers. Szayel suddenly stood up from his chair.

"I will have both of you know that my excretion system is perfectly well and functional!"

"Well why don't I show you mine by pissing on your face?!"

"I _dare _you to do it, _Jeagerjaquez_!"

"You wanna go? Szayel "Cock"arro Grantz?"

"Jeagerjerk!"

"Fruit Bowl!"

"House Cat!"

"Take it back, Lab Freak!"

"Not going to happen, Kitty cat! Do you want me to go get you some catnip and yarn?"

"Gaywad!"

"Man whore!"

The yelling and insults continued, both practically screaming on either side of Haruna, giving her a splitting headache.

"ENOUGH." Aizen raised his spiritual pressure warningly, but was obviously displeased by the show. Both standing quickly sat down. "This is exactly the sort of behavior I was talking about." Szayel quickly apologized to Aizen while Grimmjow just huffed and crossed him arms in his seat.

"Now apologize to each other. Szayel?"

He looked hesitant at first. "I… apologize, Grimmjow. You are not a man whore."

Aizen looked fairly pleased. "Thank you. Now Grimmjow."

"Che. As if I'll apologize to that _gaywad._"

"Grimmjow," Aizen raised his spiritual pressure again, a little bit more this time.

"Che, fine. Sorry."

"Thank you, Grimmjow. Now, in order to try and improve your behavior, we are going to play a group game in order to help you take out your anger on others in a non-violent way and release any grudges you have against each other. We are going to play-"

Gin did a drum roll on the arm of his seat with his hands.

"Gin, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but a drum roll is not necessary."

"Sorry Aizen-sama, but I thought that it gave a more… dramatic effect!"

"Hm, very well. We are going to play…" Aizen gestured towards Gin. He happily did a drum roll on the arm of the chair again.

"Truth or Dare."

Almost everyone groaned.

"For those of you unfamiliar with the rules, once person will begin and ask another "Truth or dare". Then that person will choose to have you ask them a question, truth, or dare them to do something, dare. If anyone fails or refuses to complete the question or dare given to them, then they are disqualified and lose the game. The last person left wins! Any questions?"

Everyone looked bored with idea, but Nnoitora spoke up. "What do we get if we win? There's no point playin' if we don' get anythin'."

"The winner will get to have no work for an entire week, and will get to force whatever work they would have had onto someone else."

That seemed to spark everyone's interest, except for Ulquiorra's.

Szayel then took his turn. "Is anything off limits?"

"Absolutely nothing as far as questions go. The only thing off limits for dares is that it has to take place in only the room we will be in, cannot involve anyone or anything outside of the room without my, Gin's, or Tosen's permission, and may not cause any death or purposeful severe injury of anyone. Absolutely no deformation or mutation of any kind, Haruna and Szayel Aporro. The dares also cannot last longer than the duration of the game. Other than that, anything goes."

Now at this, Ulquiorra seemed _very slightly_ worried, yet intrigued.

"Does temporary loss of a non-major and non-vital body part count as deformation or mutation?"

"Yes, Haruna."

"What about-"

"If you need to_ ask_ me if it is, then the answer will most likely be yes."

"And, one more thing. You will get a single "skip". You can skip a question or dare given to you, but you only get one for the entire game, so save it and be sure to use it wisely. The game will take place tonight, here in the meeting room after dinner at 7:00 sharp. The room will be completely cleared out, except for cushions for you to sit on the floor. Obviously since Barragan, Aaronierro, and Yammy are away, they will not be participating. I have given you time until we begin in order to allow you to think about any questions or dares you will want to request. Nobody is to sabotage or purposely injure another before the game, so I would recommend no contact with anyone since you may be framed and disqualified. Gin and I will be the judges. That is all for now, and all of you must come and actively participate in the game. You are dismissed."

Grimmjow was the first to leave, practically running out of the room. Haruna left the room a bit slower than everyone else as she does after every meeting, to avoid being trampled by stronger Espada.

After finally getting out of the meeting room, Haruna's mind already had hundreds of ideas forming. She Sonido'ed to her lab in order to get as much time to work as possible. Oh, how much fun being a scientist can be!

**XxXxX**

Yes, I am starting another story when I know I haven't updated my main one in over a month, when I'm supposed to update every Friday. I know that I fail. But anyways, I originally planned on making this into a really long oneshot, but it ended up being like 6,000 words when I wasn't even 1/3 done yet. So, this'll be a few chapters.

If anyone wants to request a truth or dare for one of the characters to do, then please review or message it to me. I would love to hear the ideas that you guys have, because I've been lacking in my own inspiration. And remember Aizen's rules- "It has to take place in only the room we will be in, cannot involve anyone or anything outside of the room without my, Gin's, or Tosen's permission, and may not cause any death or purposeful severe injury of anyone. Absolutely no deformation or mutation of any kind, Haruna and Szayel. The dares also cannot last longer than the duration of the game. Other than that, anything goes."

So yea, let me hear what you guys are thinking, and please review!


	2. Bella Morte

**Warnings: **Language, sexuality, something really disgusting with a spider that even made _me _almost want to throw up, punches to the face.

**Disclaimer: **See profile

Yay! It's up so soon because I wrote this part and most of the next part as one, but decided to make it a multi-fic. So here you go.

There is a chunk of Italian in this between Haruna and Szayel. If you want the meaning behind that, then look at the beginning of chapter 7 in my story "Imperfect Image". Or you can just look at the entire story if you'd like. It's up to you. (Shameless self-promotion FTW)

**XxXxX**

Everyone gathered in the meeting room at exactly 7:00. 7 large pillows were placed by rank order in a large circle on the clear ground, but each a different color to represent a certain Espada. Starrk sat on the brown one, Hallibel sat on the yellow, Ulquiorra sat on the green, Nnoitora sat on the black one, Grimmjow sat on the light blue, Haruna sat on the purple, and Szayel sat on the pink. There was a large spot on the edge of the circle not filled with a pillow, as if they were missing one.

Most people had devious and mischievous grins on their faces. Once everyone got settled, Aizen and Gin came out of the side doors.

"Welcome, my Espada! I assume you are all well prepared for tonight's festivities?" Everyone nodded.

Gin stepped up to the large empty part of the circle, holding something behind his back.

"Surprise! I'll be joinin' ya'!" He plopped a large silver pillow in the empty space in front of him.

"Now remember, no death, injury, or permanent damage, and dares cannot directly affect me or anyone outside of the room. No one can leave, and everyone has to try, and must tell the truth on every question, because I can tell when you're lying. Also, remember that this is supposed to be a way to release your anger and grudges of each other, not just to try and hurt or embarrass others. Now, let us begin! Starrk, as Primera, you can go first and ask someone "truth or dare"."

He thought for a second. "Uh, Szayel. Truth or dare."

"Hm… truth."

"Are you actually gay?"

He quickly turned bright red. "I… consider myself to be… bi-curious." Nnoitora and Grimmjow laughed loudly, the sound reverberating in the sound proof room.

"Grimmjow, truth or dare?" Szayel said a little bit too quickly.

"Dare." Grimmjow said confidently.

"I dare you to… kiss Ulquiorra-sama for 10 seconds on the mouth, passionately, with tongue." he said with an affirmative nod.

"Oh come on! Cruel right off the bat! If I get within 3 feet of him, I. will. get. murdered."

"Are you dropping out?"

"Hell no!"

"Then go ahead."

"Fine, I will!"

Grimmjow made his way over to Ulquiorra and kneeled in front of the sitting form.

"Jeagerjaquez, come anywhere near me with your tongue and I will remove it from your mouth."

"What happened to "must actively participate in the game"?"

Both glanced to Aizen, who nodded firmly.

"…Very well."

Giving in, they closed the gap between them and started making out on the floor, Grimmjow obviously dominating due to his experience.

The sucky thing for Haruna about being in a secret relationship with the Sexta is that people don't know that she'll murder anyone who tries to make advances on him, and she can't kill them without a "good" reason to do so without receiving punishment. Which sucks. A lot.

Szayel tapped the 10 seconds out on the ground. Once the time was up, they both quickly separated. Grimmjow sat back down on his cushion angrily.

"Ok, Hallibel, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Nnoitora a blow job here on the floor." Nnoitora mouthed 'Thanks man!' to Grimmjow next to him.

"I'll use my skip."

"Aw, man! Can't do nothin' for me, can you?"

"No. Haruna, truth or dare?"

"Hm, truth."

"Tell me one of the drugs you have hidden for when someone chooses your dare." Damn, she's good!

"Concentrated caffeine." Oh, she has _much _worse than that. But it's more fun when it's a surprise! "Now then, Nnoitora, truth or dare?"

He was a little wary of all the possible things she could dare him to do, but there were some secrets that she already knew, but could make him announce in front of everyone. _That_ is a freaking scary possibility.

"Dare."

She pulled out a small black box with holes out of her jacket with a sly smile.

"I dare you to swallow what is inside this box, without vomiting." She stood up and walked over to Nnoitora where she handed him the box. He took off the lid, and inside was-

"TARANTULA!" He shrieked and the box fell on the floor. It was furry, with beady little red eyes. She knew that he was terrified of spiders, even though his resurreccion is a praying mantis. "Furry motherfucker…" he said hoarsely.

"Don't worry, it's not poisonous." He knew that if he didn't get rid of it now, then she'd probably be able to use it for worse things later on. "Will you be skipping?"

He carefully picked up the large spider again, and held it up level with his mouth. He did a large gulp, and opened his mouth.

"Remember, no vomiting!"

He took a deep breath, and quickly put the arachnid in his mouth.

Everyone but Haruna and Szayel looked at Nnoitora with the same amount of disgust as he himself was experiencing. The spider was too big to swallow whole, so he had to end up chewing it. Some of the tarantula's juices dribbled onto his chin. He finally managed to swallow it, but looked ready to puke every last substance from his stomach. He did his best to hold it in, and almost failed because he started dry heaving. Because of the dry heaving, the tarantula ended up crawling back up his esophagus, with only 1 eye and 3 legs intact- the first 2 on the front right, and 1 on the back left. Nnoitora spit it out as hard as he could, and tried to step on it. Before his foot could make contact, Haruna quickly Sonido'ed and scooped the creature off of the ground and into her cupped hands.

"*Andiamo, bella morte. Mi dispiace, e cresco le tue gambe e il tuo occhio stasera." She put the spider back in her box, put the lid back on, and slid the box back into her jacket. As she was walking back to her seat, Szayel whispered-

"Quale numero ragno?"

"Bella morte è numero cinque."

"Ah, lei era la bella."

"Si, _era_."*

She sat back down in her seat and allowed Nnoitora to ask someone else the question. It took Nnoitora several tries before he was able to speak again, but was eventually able to croak out "Haruna, truth or dare? Pay back, bitch. Oh God, I have 5 furry spider legs inside of me…"

Just like she knew a lot of embarrassing things about Nnoitora, he knew a lot of embarrassing things about her. Besides, she has an extremely strong stomach, and can deal with anything he dishes out to her.

"Dare."

He smirks, able to talk again. "I dare you to get punched in the face by Ulquiorra, as hard as he can punch you."

She let out a small whimper.

"Aizen-sama! You said no purposeful injury!"

He whispered for a second with Gin.

"I said no purposeful_ lasting _injury. It does not count as lasting because you have healing abilities. Besides, this is a good example of how this game is meant to take out the anger and grudges that we have for others. Please continue."

This is going to hurt. A lot. Not only because he's the Cuarto, but that combined with the fact that he particularly dislikes her more than others means that she's in for a world full of hurt. The green-eyed bringer-of-pain gracefully stood up and walked, almost enthusiastically to the trained eye, towards the Septima.

His fist quickly connected with her face, and, because of the sickening _crack!,_ it was obvious that he didn't restrain himself. _**Now**_ he "actively participates".

The force of the punch made her head collide with the solid tile, resulting in another loud _crack _noise. Everyone anxiously stared at her cupping her face with a hand when she didn't respond for a few seconds. It _was _possible that she could have even been killed by the force of Ulquiorra. Even though he looks skinny and weak, he has as much muscle as Grimmjow, if not more. Everyone, even Ulquiorra, watched for her reaction on the edges of their seats, erm, pillows.

"Owieee…" She groaned. Everyone relaxed as she sat up and lightly felt her left cheekbone, wincing when she did.

"Well, that's fractured." Ulquiorra sat down on his cushion again.

Now, it's time for payback. She has something in store for Ulquiorra, which will be the ultimate vengeance.

"Ulquiorra-sama, truth or dare?" she said with an extremely devious smirk with maliciousness exploding in her eyes.

The reason why she knew that Ulquiorra wouldn't be able to pick truth instead of dare is because people would think that he's a coward. Everyone knows that she has several torture devices that would work nicely for this kind of situation, and Ulquiorra realizes this as well. If Ulquiorra doesn't face up to her challenges, then he will be ridiculed by those like Nnoitora and Grimmjow.

"Dare." He said in his usual apathetic tone, but anyone in a one-mile radius could tell that he was slightly worried.

"You are to take-"she pulled a small syringe out of her jacket. "-This. Without asking what is in it, of course."

**XxXxX**

"*Andiamo, bella morte. Mi dispiace, e cresco le tue gambe e il tuo occhio stasera." "Quale numero ragno?""Bella morte è numero cinque.""Ah, lei era la bella.""Si, era."*- "Let's go, bella morte (tarantula's name meaning beautiful death). I'm sorry, and I will grow your legs and your eyes tonight." "Which number spider?" "Bella morte is number five." "Ah, she was the pretty one." "Yes, _was."_

Yay, torture for Ulqui-chan!

I am slightly depressed because I was wondering why I wasn't getting any Beta requests, so I looked on my Beta profile and saw that I hadn't filled in the Beta description section. So , I'm going to fill that in soon, and if any of you would like me to Beta any of your stories then please take a look at my Beta profile.

If anyone wants to request a truth or dare for one of the characters to do, then please review or message it to me. I would love to hear the ideas that you guys have, because I've been lacking in my own inspiration. And remember Aizen's rules- "It has to take place in only the room we will be in, cannot involve anyone or anything outside of the room without my, Gin's, or Tosen's permission, and may not cause any death or purposeful severe injury of anyone. Absolutely no deformation or mutation of any kind, Haruna and Szayel. The dares also cannot last longer than the duration of the game. Other than that, anything goes."

So, yea. Please review, because I love to know how I've been doing and if you like my work or not. Thanks!


	3. Aizen turned purple!

**Warnings: **Drugs, language, sexuality.

**Disclaimer: **See profile.

Yay! Finally did my Beta profile! Go me!

**XxXxX**

_"You are to take-"she pulled a small syringe out of her jacket. "-This. Without asking what is in it."_

Aizen, on the other hand, had to ask what is inside it to see if it is lethal. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear- "It is a human drug which is injected into the muscle. It causes hallucination, synesthesia, and rapid mood swings. I've modified it so that it will only last for 20 minutes, and will not result in any long term health issue or any addiction. If something happens and he is needed for something important, I have something to counteract the drug and he will be able to function properly again with it."

He whispered for a second with Gin.

"It will be permitted."

"Thank you, Aizen-sama." She walked over to Ulquiorra and kneeled in front of him, taking a pair of gloves and an alcohol prep pad out of her jacket.

"You don't have any kind of latex allergy, do you Ulquiorra-sama?"

"No." He still looked emotionless but was glaring at the injection as if willing it to spontaneously combust. She put on the clean latex gloves and ripped the alcohol prep pad open.

"Please roll up either of your sleeves, please." He rolled up his left sleeve, and she wiped his arm with the alcohol pad.

"Now this should only take about 5-10 seconds to fully kick in." She then injected the substance into the muscle of his arm. Not more than 3 seconds later, he started giggling like a mad man and fell backwards onto the tile.

"Hee-hee, I can see sounds… Aizen-sama! When did _you _turn purple?"

She sat back down on her cushion, pleased with the results. Everyone looked absolutely dumbstruck, even Aizen, and especially Nnoitora.

"The fuck was in that shit?!"

"Lysergic acid diethylamide, more commonly known as LSD." Oh, science is very fun. Very, _v__ery _fun.

"Don't worry; it only lasts for 20 minutes." Szayel added.

"He's probably not going to be able to take his turn, so why doesn't someone else go?"

Aizen seemed to think that she was right, and thought for a second. "Gin, you haven't had a turn yet. Why don't you go?"

"Why o' course, Aizen-sama. How about… Hallibel, truth er' dare?"

The only thing was that Hallibel was a bit preoccupied. Since they sat next to each other, Ulquiorra was now yelling "I am a dino! RAWR!" while folding his arms and baring his nails, and was currently attacking Hallibel with his "dino arms" _(AN:I have absolutely __**no**__ idea how people on LSD are supposed to act, so please bare with me, because Google can only do so much…). _He then licked her arm and said-

"Hallibel? You taste green! B- But I'm green… How dare you take my color! But green tastes good on you… How can you taste better than me?!" He then started rubbing his nose up on the side of her face, as a cat would to its owner. That continued for a decent 5 minutes, with a completely straight look on Hallibel's face. She abruptly shoved him off, making him fall back down onto the ground.

"Truth." She glared at Ulquiorra, daring him to make another move. Ulquiorra whimpered, leaning closer Nnoitora on his other side with a pouty look on his face.

"What's yer bra size?"

"… I refuse to answer the question. Aizen-sama, I accept disqualification."

"Giving up? Well, I suppose it is your choice. You may leave then." She stood up and quickly left the room, glad to be away from a bunch of inner maniacs and a drugged Ulquiorra. She knew before she had even gotten in the room that everything related to her would be something sexual, just because only 2 girls currently held the title of Espada and she was the only one with a_ massive_ chest.

In the meantime, our favorite Espada on LSD began to irritate Nnoitora on his other side, constantly poking him, and giggling when he got growled at to stop. When Nnoitora tried to swat him away, Ulquiorra bit his hand and punched him in the face, leading him to let out a long string of curses while prying his hand out of the Cuarto's mouth and fairly sharp teeth.

"God damnit! 'Runa, how much longer 'till that shit wears off?!"

She thought for a second. "Well, it's been about 17 and a half minutes, so it should wear off in a minute or two. But considering that he probably has a faster metabolism than the rest of us, it will probably be very soon."

As if on cue, while contentedly chewing on Nnoitora's ring finger, he came to his senses and froze, realizing that something belonging trash was in his mouth. He slowly extracted the object from his mouth and smoothed out his clothes, positioning himself properly on his cushion once more.

"Well Ulquiorra, I'm glad to see that you've come to your senses. Hallibel has just been disqualified, so you may take your turn now."

"Yes, thank you Aizen-sama. Nnoitora, truth or dare."

After seeing the power of Ulquiorra's punch, he wasn't about to pick dare from him, probably secretly pissed about the drugs.

"Truth."

"Do you have secret sexual feelings for either of your fraccione?"

Hold it… Did _the _Ulquiorra Schiffer just say something that he consciously knows is related to sexuality? Holy crap, maybe the drugs are still working a tiny bit… Next he'll be saying "That's what she said" while actually knowing what it implies…

"Psh, hell no. Tesla's a weak bitch, and 'Runa's, well, she's stronger, but still a bitch."

"Feelin' the love, Nnoi'. Feelin' the love."

"Well at least Tesla actually _reads_ my reports that I put effort into writing for the both of you. It's like, the _only _thing I ever put effort into!"

"God, you're _still _going on about that? It's not that I have a problem reading a report, it's just that I don't have the time to read the damn _novel_ that you give us. Remember, you're telling us what happened, not writing a screenplay. Instead of saying "I thrust the tip of my sword completely through the shinigami's throat, chuckling maliciously as he slipped off of my blade and landed on the cold ground, joining his 2 companions.", just say "3 shinigami died." Simple as that. You could even use a few adjectives if you want! I'll gladly read it then!"

"Really?" She nodded. "Cool, I'll try to make them shorter then. Tesla might complain, but, like I said, he's a weak bitch. Anyways, Ichimaru, truth or dare?"

Aizen now looked extremely pleased at the fact that this game _actually_ worked for someone! He really thought that this was going to fail miserably, but it would be a good source of entertainment for a few hours.

"Hm, truth."

"How many people have you molested?"

"Nnoi-chan! Do ya' really think tha' low of meh? Only 3!"

Most people in the room did a mental face-palm, including Aizen.

"'Runa, truth er dare?"

"Dare." Nobody knows what kind of sick, screwed up questions he would be able to conjour up

"I dare ya' to… kiss yer' bro' fer' 10 seconds on de' mouth, passionately, wit' tongue." He said, using Szayel's own words.

Both siblings just stared at him.

"You are a sick, sick man, Ichimaru…" they said simultaneously.

Szayel sighed and Haruna rolled her eyes, but they still went on with it, but not exactly with what one would call passion as they did brush their tongues a few times. Gin tapped out the 10 seconds on the ground the way Szayel did for Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, and they both sat back down with a somewhat bored expression on their faces after it was over.

Haruna shook her head at Ichimaru, but took her turn. "Nnoitora, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is the size of your sword compensation for the size of _something else_?"

**XxXxX**

Since someone is now out (Hallibel), I'll start listing our current participants!

Participants left in the running-

Gin

Stark

Ulquiorra

Nnoitora

Grimmjow

Haruna

Szayel

Good luck to everyone in the future chapters! (They're gonna need it…)

Yea, not a cliffhanger really, but I just needed to get this out because it was taking too long. Thank you to all of you who have followed so far and have given me encouragement and helped me get this chapter out. You know, it would come out a _lot _faster if people gave me requests for truths or dares for them to do, because I can't think of them most of the time and I'm glad to do all requests, so ask away!

Also, I just have to say XD POOR ULQUI! I am an evil person...

Oh! I almost forgot! I'm going to make a poll on my profile for who you all want to win. I'll take them off the poll as they get disqualified. Also, PM me if you want someone to get out, and I'll do my best!

Thanks, and I hope you're all looking forward to the next chapter!

Peace out, home slices-


	4. Another Drug!

**Warnings: **Sexual references, needles.

**Disclaimer: **See profile

Sorry I went completely AWOL with all of my stories, but I lost inspiration for this story and almost completely forgot about it. But anyways, I'm gonna try getting back to it, but you need to send me ideas! I'm not good at truth or dare, so I need inspiration from all of you! Even a small little review would be nice and would get me to write this story faster, so anything will be appreciated!

Also, there's new poll, so if you don't want to PM or review to make a suggestion as to who should lose next, then you can take a quick vote! Thanks to those who do!

**XxXxX**

"_Is the size of your sword compensation for the size of_ _**something else**_?"

Nnoitora sputtered and turned red for a second, but quickly gathered himself.

"Hell no! I'm bigger than-" Across the room, Aizen coughed, effectively stopping him mid-sentence.

"Ahem. Nnoitora, would you please continue?"

He glared. "Fine. Ulquiorra, truth or dare?"

"I'll choose truth."

"I've heard you walking the halls at 3 in the morning. What is this guilty pleasure that you attempt to hide?"

Ulquiorra looked as surprised as an Ulquiorra can look. He hesitated a moment before answering. "I… occasionally indulge in a… human treat."

Nnoitora and Haruna eyed him oddly; Nnoitora thought it was strange and slightly vague, but Haruna saw it as a new thing to investigate, so she was happy enough.

Ulquiorra coughed lightly and took his turn. "Szayel Aporro, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he said solidly. He wasn't about to go through another truth.

Ulquiorra pulled a piece of gum from his jacket. He chewed for a few seconds until it was soft, and then spit it onto the floor. "You are to chew it."

Szayel made a face, but still made his way over to it, mumbling angrily to himself along the way about how much effort it takes to sanitize this place from all the disgusting people around here. Once he got to it, taking his time, might I add, he looked at Ulquiorra, who gave him a firm nod with a straight face, took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and stuck it in his mouth.

It took him a second to fully register the item that was in his mouth, but he immediately cringed, wincing from (what Szayel claimed to be) the enormity or Ulquiorra's dare. After about a minute or so, Ulquiorra gestured that he could spit it out, so Szayel immediately pulled a tissue out of God knows where and spit the gum into it as fast as he could. Traumatized, he crawled back to his seat, flicking the tissue at Nnoitora.

"Don't throw it at _me_, ya' fuckin' fruit sack!"

Szayel simply ignored him while pouting on the pink cushion.

Nnoitora was about to throw him another insult in return for flicking the tissue at his face, but Aizen spoke up before he could.

"Nnoitora, take your seat. Szayel Aporro, please continue with your turn."

He nodded. "Of course, sir. Let's see… Grimmjow, truth or dare?"

"Ugh, fine. Dare."

Szayel looked very pleased at his choice, which, in turn, made Grimmjow frightened. Very frightened. Only on the inside, though. He couldn't possible let anyone think that he was afraid of a pink-haired fag like Szayel!

"I don't wish to appear unoriginal, but my dear sister beat me to it. Grimmjow, I've got a nice little syringe for you to take!"

Immediately knowing that he would have to explain what was in it to Aizen before administering it, he got up and whispered in his lord's ear (to keep a surprise to everyone else, especially Grimmy). Aizen seemed pleased enough, so he gestured calmly for Szayel to continue.

Grimmjow gulped. At least he knew wasn't going to die. Probably.

Kenneling in front of him with his signature doctor-like smile, Szayel said, "Roll up the sleeve of your left arm, please."

He did, albeit reluctantly, and Szayel swabbed the area with an alcohol wipe to clean it. He then brought the dreaded needle from, once again, God knows where, and brought it up to the blue-haired male's arm, but stopping before the needle pierced the skin.

"Now, once I inject this, your arm is going to feel a bit warm for a moment, then become a bit numb. After that, the effects will kick in."

**XxXxX**

*Enormity- Most people think that this word is a form of the word "enormous", but it actually means "The great or extreme scale, seriousness, or extent of something perceived as bad or morally wrong." Congratulations, you just learned something new.

Yes, I know, a very short chapter.

**Muse:** Disappointingly so!

**NP:** I know that! Shut up, muse!

But, I need inspiration, so I might not be able to update again for a while.

**Muse:** I don't show up unless you review for NP, so do it!

**NP: **Please? I like Muse.

**Muse: **I know you do. Everyone loves me.

I just noticed that that was the second time I left chapter at a point where someone was about to get an injection. Damn.

Anyway, enough random words. Review! Give me suggestions, or just tell me that you like me (even if you don't)!


End file.
